Between Friends
by theformerarashi
Summary: [Rated for language] She never intended for it to get so far. Or to let them use her so much. But sometimes, what your heart needs can get in the way of what it wants. [yaoi][Tyka]


* * *

She stared at herself in the mirror. 

This wasn't how she'd imagined for her prom might. She idly twisted a strand of brown hair round her finger as she traced the lines of her face with the other. The visible scars from her many fights stood out against her placid beauty.

She was more aware of her prettiness now than ever before. Prom night always brought that out in people. But more so for her. She was aware that her beauty had never measured up to most, but she was pretty.

And that truth was marred by the fact that most thought her a 'player'. She screwed up her face. She hated that word. Because she wasn't. Not really. Everybody knew that she was dating two guys.

She snorted to herself even as she thought it. It was as though her life had warped into some kind of…weird alter-dimension. Never in her life had she imagined she'd date o_ne_ guy let alone two. She liked the attention she got from people when they found out. But the fact that there was an underlying reason for her luck, hurt her deeply.

Sighing, she flicked the last strand of hair out of her eyes, and tucked it behind her ear. Smoothing down the dress, she smiled to herself as she remembered when Takao had handed it to her. He'd been so proud that he'd done something right, and not done something to incur her wrath that he'd hugged her. It was the first time he'd shown real emotion.

She knew why. The reason behind his awkwardness was waiting right outside the bathroom door. She could try and pretend that she didn't hate what they were doing to her, but it would be a lie. The truth was, Kinomiya Takao loved Hiwatari Kai, and she was stuck in the middle.

* * *

Between Friends 

By Arashi Doragon

Disclaimer: Do not own. Never will.

Notes: I would like to apologise for the amount of time I've spent away from Beyblade Fandom for a while. hides It was never intentional…and it will never happen again. I would have had this up sooner, but unfortunately, my dearest sister lost me the internet. So I have to upload infrequently. But I have updates for _all_ my fics and they will be up soon! Enjoy this in the meantime!

As for this fic in particular….I'm quite sure some people are going to hate me for this….however, I would like to point out that this is TYKA! And it will ALWAYS be Tyka! You're just going to have to get sued to seeing some HirKao and HirKai in it too. I'm not apologising. That the way the fic goes.

* * *

She smiled lightly as he took her arm. He _was_ the best catch anyone could hope for. Every girl in Bakuten high (and some guys too) would kill for a chance to date Hiwatari Kai. And for his part, he _acted_ like the perfect date. But the truth was, he didn't _want_ to date her. He wanted Takao. And Hiromi knew it better than anybody else. 

Max had been worried for her when she'd agreed to date Kai. He also knew that Kai had feelings for Takao. But she'd insisted that she knew what she was doing, and in truth she _had_. It wasn't until she'd gotten in too deep that she wanted out. But she couldn't just blurt out the way she felt.

She knew that they both needed time. She just wasn't sure how much more she could give them. She was living in a lie pretending that _one_ of them had to like her. She wanted somebody who _really_ loved her. And would treat her the way she deserved. Both boys _cared_ about her, but no more than they did the rest of their friends.

Kai led her onto the dance floor, surprising her slightly, but she chose to accept it. Questioning him would only make the situation awkward, and she didn't want to ruin her prom night. As they danced she couldn't help but let her gaze drift. Some of her friends would say she was crazy. She was dancing with the hottest guy in school, and she couldn't keep her attention on_ him._

She grinned as Max caught her eyes. He was not far away, dancing with Mariam, who he'd managed to persuade into coming. She was happy for him. The two of them had had a rocky start but were gradually learning to accept their feelings for each other. She didn't want to ask how he'd gotten her into a dress like that. Mariam seemed to prefer skirts or trousers. Shaking her head slightly, she lent closer into Kai, and felt him react almost instantly.

Cursing herself, and almost crying, she pretended it had been a fault and pulled back immediately. He relaxed and she felt tears welling up in her eyes. Why hadn't she just told them straight out no? Why couldn't she just have admitted that she didn't want to be a scapegoat for their love?

And then she saw the reason Kai had dragged her onto the dance floor. Standing not to far from the side, watching them intently, was Takao. She could have screamed. She knew it wasn't _her_ Takao was watching. It was Kai. And from the look on his face, he wanted to be in the position she was. 

Something snapped inside of her. Leaning back, she stared into Kai's eyes. He was startled at this sudden act, but his look of indifference shifted back into position. _That_ hurt her the most. That he didn't show _any_ emotion around her. At least until he had started using _her _as an excuse for the feelings he wasn't_ supposed _to have 

Enough was enough.

She straightened herself and looked straight into Kai's eyes.

"Why don't you just tell him?"

The brief flicker of fear in Kai's eyes made her feel vaguely satisfied, but she wasn't about to let it lie. She would _make_ them see that they couldn't dance around it forever. She _wanted_ them to be happy. But she also wanted to stop feeling used. And for _that_ she needed to hurt herself, by hurting her friends.

"It's obvious how you feel. I've known for a long time."

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

"Why didn't you?"

They stood there, staring at each other. She was defiantly glaring at him from under her bangs, that had fallen down around her face again. She was glad. They would hide the tears she was sure would fall.

"I can't just _tell _him

"But you can use me? Is that it?"

She could hear her voice raising and its shrill tone cut through the music. She could vaguely see couples stop dancing and Takao was starting at them in barely contained wonder.

"I am _sick_ of being an excuse for you two. I've let you use me this long, but I can't do it anymore! I used to think it was the best thing in the world, that you'd _let_ me date you! But then I realised it was because you were trying to hide the way you really felt!"

She whirled round to face Takao.

"And you! You're just as bad! Both of you were willing to hide your feelings for each other by using me! But guess what? I don't _want_ to be like that anymore! I'm sick of being treated this way! I deserve _love_ from my boyfriend! Not just care and gifts! I need something that makes me feel _good_ and all you've made me feel so far is dirty! I feel as though nobody is ever going to want me again!"

She broke down into tears and fled the room. She didn't care where she went as long as it was away from _them_. She hadn't meant to say all that, and for the most part it wasn't true. She knew how hard it was for the two of them to admit they liked each other after years of dancing past the subject.

Finding herself in the courtyard, she slid onto one of the benches and cried.

"Hiromi?"

She recognised the voice and looked up through tear-strained eyes at Kyoujyu. He sat down on the bench beside her and held her. She leant against him, glad that somebody cared enough to look after her.

"So. You finally told them?"

Hiromi nodded against him, not bothering to wonder how he knew that. Probably the fact that she was crying her eyes out on a bench when it was supposed to be the happiest night of her life.

"I'm surprised you lasted this long. I'd have given up ages ago."

"I couldn't"

She winced at the sound of her voice but pulled back, wiping her eyes.

"I didn't want to force them into something I didn't think they were ready for. They're not exactly experts at that whole, deep emotional thing. Not even Takao, though you might think otherwise. "

Kyoujyu just nodded, allowing her time to get her bearings back. Hiromi appreciated that. She liked being around Kyoujyu. He made her feel…_wanted_. Like she truly _was_ appreciated. Maybe _that's_ what she'd been after all along. Having Takao and Kai make her feel the way Kyoujyu did.

"Why are you outside Kyoujyu? Aren't you coming in?"

He shrugged easily and stood up, holding out his hand for her.

"I _was_. But then I remembered that these two guys were taking the girl I wanted to the dance."

Hiromi blushed and smiled as he helped her up.

"Well...that girls free now."

* * *

She was happy. But there was still a problem and she knew that the moment she walked back through the door. The couples were dancing again. All but two. Max and Mariam had stopped dancing, bringing Mariah and Rei in their wake. The four of them were standing over a fallen Takao and he was nursing a bruised cheek. Hiromi wanted to scream in frustration. She should have _known_ that Kai would bottle it. 

Walking over, she pushed her way between Rei and Max and knelt beside Takao. His eyes held how sorry he was but she didn't care about that right now. _She_ was almost as sorry as he was. It was her outburst that had brought this on.

"I'm sorry Takao. I never meant for him to act like this."

"It's not your fault Hir. I never told him, because I was afraid of this."

"But I know he loves you! I know it!"

Takao shrugged.

"Maybe. But for now, I'd rather just let it go. Okay?"

She was about to nod when something in her told her to forget_ that _idea. No. She was going to sort this mess out now! Grabbing Takao's hand, she hauled him to his feet, and started to tug him through the crowd. She knew where Kai would be. Where he always went when something bugged him. Takao didn't struggle. She knew that somewhere in him, Takao needed this to happen too. Then they'd _all_ be free.

She was right.

Kai was standing on the edge of the roof, looking out at the balcony below. Hiromi gave Takao a little propelling nudge in his direction. Swallowing, Takao stepped forward. Hiromi crossed her fingers, hoping that Kai wouldn't react against Takao again.

"Kai?"

She saw the elder boy stiffen as Takao stepped closer. The two of them were almost touching. Her hearts started thumping. She felt as though she shouldn't be here. And she knew she shouldn't. This was _their_ moment. But she had to know how it turned out. She had to know that they were willing to at least _try_ and make it work.

"I'm sorry for not telling you how I felt. But my reasons are pretty obvious _now_"

Kai didn't answer for a moment and Hiromi was pretty sure he wasn't going to answer, when he spoke.

"I'm sorry too. I guess I was just...startled. And the fact that I've been hiding the same secret for as long as you…made it worse."

He turned to face Takao, but couldn't quite bring his eyes up to meet the younger boys. Takao sighed slightly and brought his hand up to Kai's arm hesitantly. He seemed unsure whether it was okay to touch him, and in the end decided to do it anyway.

"We're both sorry then. And I mean it Kai. I dolove you. I just never knew how to tell you. Nor whether you'd ever accept me."

Kai tensed beneath Takao's arm and then relaxed, his eyes finally meeting Takao's. when he spoke. His voice was barely above a whisper. He leant closer as he spoke, their faces almost touching.

"You just did tell me…"

With that, Kai closed the gap between them and his lips brushed Takao's, a thrill of pleasure racing up his spine as he did so. Takao moaned against the contact, and his hand slid into Kai's hair, fusing them together in a kiss full of love and passion. Eventually, the need for air forced them apart.

"I love you Takao…"

Takao was overwhelmed. It was probably only once out of a few times Kai would ever say it, but it meant the world to him.

"I know…"

The two of them smiled slowly, and then turned back to the entrance way to see Hiromi, waiting patiently outside, her back turned.

"Thanks Hir. Without you…."

Hiromi waved them off and her smile was infectious as they stepped up to her.

"You don't have to thank me. Just promise me that if you ever fight, you won't come to me when you need some loving."

Takao grinned at her and Kai smiled.

"And I think it's best if we don't ever mention this again. There are some things that are meant to stay between friends."

* * *

I'm sure I could have made that longer but I'm getting bored of this one and want to write more to Show of Emotion. So…here you have it : P 

R & R?


End file.
